Simba (Disney)
Simba is the main protagonist of Walt Disney's 32nd animated film The Lion King. ''He is Mufasa's son and Scar's nephew. He married Nala and had a daughter, Kiara, who married Kovu. History The Lion King When Simba was born, he was presented to the entire kingdom by the baboon Rafiki. Simba's uncle Scar didn't take part and was angry because now that Simba was born he would never be king. Mufasa was displeased that Scar was unhappy with Simba's birth. Simba was a playful cub and was best friends with Nala. He was told by Mufasa that the entire kingdom would be his, except for the Elephant Graveyard, home to the hyenas. But Simba was a naive young cub and Scar tricked him into going to the Elephant Graveyard. He invited Nala to come with him and after they evaded Zazu, who had been instructed by Simba to take care of them, they had a play-fight, which Nala easily won. Unfortunately, they got the attention of three hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. The trio had been insructed by Scar to eat the cubs. After the hyenas disposed of Zazu by firing him away, they attacked Simba and Nala. Simba was able to scratch Shenzi, but this only angered her. The hyenas eventually cornered the cubs and taunted them. Simba tried to scare the hyenas by roaring, but the hyenas were amused. They dared him to try again, when Mufasa attacked them, having been alerted to the scene by Zazu. The hyenas ran away, and Mufasa scolded Simba for disobeying him, not knowing Scar was watching, displeased that the hyenas had failed. Zazu brought Nala back to the Pridelands, leaving Mufasa to scold Simba, who tried to defend himself by saying he wanted to be brave like Mufasa. His father siad that today he was afraid he might lose Simba. He forgave Simba and told him that all the great kings of the past watched over them. Meanwhile, Scar had come up with another plan. He told Simba to stay in the canyon, saying that Mufasa had a surprise for him. He told Simba to practice his roar, which he did. Scar then instructed the hyenas to cause the wildebeest to stampede. The hyenas chased after the wildebeest and they stampeded into the canyon. Simba, who had been trying to scare a lizard with his roar, now ran when the wildebeest stampeded right at him. Scar came to Scar and told him of what was happening. Immediately, Mufasa was at the scene, running into the stampede to rescue Simba, who had climbed up a a tiny thin tree. Zazu was about to get help but Scar knocked him out. Simba was knocked from the tree and landed in Mufasa's jaws, and he was put on a rock away from the wildebeest when Mufasa was swept away into the stampede, much to Simba's horror. Finally, Simba saw Mufasa jump onto the cliff and try to climb to safety, and Simba tried to come and help him. He didn't see Scar grab Mufasa and throw him off the cliff however. He only saw Mufasa fall back into the stampede, where he was trampled to death. After the stampede ended, Simba ran back into the canyon, only to find Mufasa's dead body. Trying to see if Mufasa was alive, he realized it was hopeless and that his father was dead. He yelled for help, but nobody heard him. He tucked himself under Mufasa's arm and cried. Scar then came into the canyon as well and pretended to be sad for Mufasa as well. He then pinned the blame on Simba, saying that if it weren't for him Mufasa would still be alive. He told Simba to run away and never return. Simba obeyed and ran from the Pridelands. The hyenas were soon on his tail, and tried to kill him. Simba was able to escape in a thorn patch which the hyenas couldn't fit in. With Simba gone, Scar took over. Simba wandered aimlessly across the desert before collapsing from dehydration. A flock of vultures flew down to feed on him but were chased away by Timon the meerkat and Pumbaa the warthog. They took Simba in and told him to forget about the past and they lived in the jungle by Hakuna Matata (no worries). Simba grew up into a healthy adult but never forgot about Mufasa. One day, Timon and Pumbaa were attacked by a lioness. Simba leaped to their defense but was pinned down. Suddenly, he realized that the lioness was Nala. Overjoyed to see each other, Nala wanted Simba to return to Pride Rock. Still with the guilt of Mufasa's death, Simba didn't want to, much to Nala's anger. Rafiki found Simba shortly after and told him that he knew Mufasa. He told Simba to look in the river, where he saw his own reflection. When he looked up, he saw Mufasa's spirit in the sky, telling him to return to Pride Rock and become the rightful king of Pride Rock. Convinced, Simba returned to the Pridelands, and was shocked to find it in ruins due to Scar's poor leadership. He met Nala and Timon and Pumbaa also came. The duo were used as bait to lure the hyena guards away, and Simba came to Pride Rock just in time to see Scar hit his mother Sarabi for questioning his leadership. Furious, he confronted his uncle, who was also angry that the hyenas had failed to kill Simba. Simba tried to tell Scar to give up or they would fight. However, Scar had other ideas. Simba still tought he was responsible for Mufasa's death, and Scar used this against him. He blamed Simba for Mufasa's death and forced Simba to the edge of a cliff. As Simba hung helplessly, Scar revealed that he was the one who killed Mufasa and not Simba. Furious, Simba jumped and tackled Scar and forced him to admit the truth. The hyenas attacked Simba and Scar tried to escape but the lionesses drove the hyenas away and Simba cornered Scar, who tried to save himself by saying the hyenas came up with the plan, not knowing the hyenas were listening. Simba was unwilling to kill Scar and instead told his evil uncle to run away. Scar was not about to give in and attacked Simba. The two fought, and Scar gained the upper hand and knocked Simba away. He tried to jump on Simba, but Simba kicked him off a cliff and he landed on the ground. The hyenas confronted him on his betrayal and ate him before they ran away, leaving Simba as the rightful king of Pride Rock. With Scar gone, Simba took his place as king and married Nala, and they had a baby, Kiara. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Simba has banished a group of lionesses led by Scar's mate Zira because they served Scar. They were now known as Outlanders. His daughter Kiara was very adventurous, but Simba was very protective of her and would usually send Timon and Pumbaa to look after her. Unfortunately, Kiara escaped one day and ventured into the Outlands, where she met Kovu, Zira's adopted son. The two become friends but Zira watches them. Timon and Pumbaa realize Kiara is gone and inform Simba, who rushes over to the Outlands. Kovu never plays because Zira only trains him to fight, so he is confused when Kiara tries to play with him. So when Simba comes he appears to threaten Kiara when he is imitating her. Zira also comes to Kovu's rescue and tries to attack Simba when the rest of Simba's pride arrive and Zira is forced to surrender. An argument between Simba and Zira starts and Zira states that Kovu was to be ruler of the Pridelands before Simba ''killed Scar, even though it was really the hyenas who were responsible for Scar's death. Zira then pushes Kovu towards Simba, silently daring him to kill the cub. Simba is unwilling to do this and tells Zira to leave, but Zira makes it clear that they have only begun. Simba scolds Kiara about venturing into the Outlands. Kiara grows into a teenager and Zira trains Kovu to kill Simba. During this time Kovu becomes cold and cruel, which is Zira's intention. Soon enough, Kiara asks Simba to be able to hunt without Timon and Pumbaa watching her. Simba promises not to send them and Kiara happily leaves, but much to Nala's objection, Simba goes back on his word and sends Timon and Pumbaa to secretly look after Kiara. At the same time Zira's offspring, Nuka and Vitani, sneak into the Elephant Graveyard and burn several sticks and start to set the Prideland on fire. Kiara finds out her father went back on his word and angrily leaves, only to run into the fire and collapses from the smoke. Kovu is sent by Zira to rescue Kiara as part of their plan, and he does. When Simba finds Kiara with Kovu he starts roaring at him but Rafiki arrives, telling him Kovu rescued Kiara. Relectantly, Simba allows Kovu into his pride, but it is clear he isn't fond of him, having a dream of Kovu killing him just as Scar killed Mufasa. Unbeknownst to any of them, Zira wants Kovu to assassinate Simba. Kovu begins to spend more time with Kiara and Simba starts to trust him, with Kovu questioning his loyalty to the Outlanders. Simba eventually trusts Kovu enough to send him out on a walk, where he tells him the true story of Scar. Unfortunately, Zira and the Outlanders realize Kovu has gotten close to Kiara and deside to deal with Simba themselves, and ambush them. Zira tricks Simba into thinking Kovu was part of the plan before they attack. Simba is knocked off a cliff but he musters up enough strength to run and climb up a dam. Nuka tries to follow, but Simba, while trying to escape, kicks several logs at him, crushing him to death. Kovu is blamed for Nuka's death and he flees to the Pridelands, but Simba still thinks he was part of the plan and exiles him, much to Kiara's horror. Kiara runs away, heart-broken, and meets Kovu, where they decide to create a pride of their own. At the same time, Zira decides to attack the Pridelands and declares war, and Simba and his pride meet the Outlanders for battle. Simba gives Zira one last warning to leave, but Zira wont give in and a battle starts. Kiara and Kovu become aware of the battle and rush to the scene. Simba's pride is being overpowered by the Outlanders, but Zira attacks Simba and they are about to have a duel that will decide which pride will take over. Before they can fight, Kiara and Kovu jump in front of their parents. Both tell them to move, but they stand their ground. Kiara is able to convince Simba that both the Pridelanders and Outlanders are one and that there is no difference, and even Vitani agrees. Zira threatens her and the Outlanders turn on her in response. Zira can't let go of her hate and tries to attack Simba, but Kiara tackles her and they tumble off a cliff and Zira lands in a river, where she drowns. Kiara is helped out of the cliff by Simba and he accepts the Outlanders into his pride. Kovu is allowed to marry Kiara, and Mufasa's ghost comes to congratulate Simba on his success. Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts Simba's world has been destroyed, but his spirit is alive and Simba has turned himself into a Summon Gem, ''Earthshine. ''The gem was found by Leon, who he kept as a lucky charm and eventually gave it to Sora. The gem was given to the Fairy Godmother, who restored Simba's spiritual form and allowed him to aid Sora in battle. After defeating Ansem, Simba is returned to his world. Gallery Simba-scar.jpg|Scar tricks Simba into going to the Elephant Graveyard TheHyenas.jpg|Simba is confronted by hyenas Simbamufasa.jpg|Simba with Mufasa Scar simba.jpg|Simba and Scar in the canyon Mourning.jpg|Simba finds Mufasa's dead body Timon-pumbaa-simba.jpg|Simba, Timon and Pumbaa Adult nala pin.jpg|Simba meets Nala for the first time in years Rafiki comments.jpg|Simba and Rafiki Simba in awe.png|Simba sees Mufasa's ghost ScarAndSimba.jpg|Simba still thinks he kills Mufasa, and Scar uses this against him 3294233 orig.png|Simba forces Scar to admit he killed Mufasa SimbaScarImage01-300.jpg|Simba tells Scar to leave SimbaandScarFighting.jpg|Simba fights Scar Kiara-is-born-the-lion-king-25105904-259-194.png|Simba's daughter, Kiara Sp02 010.JPG|Simba with cub Kiara NalaPinsSimba.jpg|Nala pins Simba Sp05 032.JPG|Simba and Zira Sp05 038.jpg|Simba and his pride 16919588.jpg|Simba nuzzles Kiara Mqdefault.jpg|Simba roars at Kovu Simbakovu.jpg|Simba explains to story of Scar to Kovu Sp18 19.JPG|The Outlanders attack Simba Sp screengrab 832.jpg|Simba and his pride prepare for battle Tumblr mb3azqRoQ31qbo7f6o1 500.jpg|Simba, Nala, Kiara, ands Kovu roar Untitled-3.png|Diamond edition Artwork Category:Disney Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Princes Category:Kings Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Character arc Category:Pure of heart Category:Feline Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Lion King Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Lions Category:Important Category:Married Category:1990's Debuts Category:Big Good Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Inept Heroes Category:Heroic Hypocrites Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Parents Category:Successful Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Nature-Lovers Category:The Messiah Category:Nephew of a Villain Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Heros Category:Handsome Heroes